Rotation of a shaft may be used to transfer rotational energy from a drive member to a driven member, such as rotation of a rod to extend and retract a window awning. The shaft may be rotated by a hand-operated drive member or a mechanical drive member. In some applications movement of the driven member is necessarily limited, and rotation of the shaft beyond a certain point may damage the shaft, the drive member, or the driven member.